Dren Plantation (Morrowind)
Dren Plantation is a location in . It is located in the Ascadian Isles region and is home to several characters. The vast plantation is owned by Orvas Dren, brother to Duke Vedam Dren, who is also the leading figure within the xenophobic faction of the Camonna Tong. Background Dren Plantation is a huge plantation dedicated to breed netches. Several slaves live and work here. Most of its freeborn inhabitants are members of House Hlaalu, the plantation's owner Orvas Dren however, although brother to the House Hlaalu leader on Vvardenfell, Duke Vedam Dren, is the head of the criminal and racist organisation called "Camonna Tong." The place seems to function as temporary storage area for illegal goods, above all Moon Sugar found in vast quantities within the plantation's Storage Shack. Characters The following characters can be found on the grounds of the Dren Plantation. For further information about present characters see the respective sublocation's page. *Aebondeius Jucanis *Ahzini *Arver Rethul *Frinnius Posuceius *Hides-His-Foot *Hrargal the Crow *Manos Othreleth *Mavus Ules *Neetinei *Ranes Ienith *Vaval Orethi Sub-locations Doves' Shack Doces Shack is the home of Suvryn Doves, a Thieves Guild member. The Khajiit slave Arabhi can also be found here. Dren's Villa Dren's Villa is the main building of the plantation and the residence of its owner Orvas Dren who can be found at the top floor. The luxurious building located to the south-east of the plantation and overlooking the whole estate holds many treasures within various chests, cupboards, and a desk. The brothers Navil and Ranes Ienith, the two most faithful men under Orvas Dren's command, hide in the villa's cellar. Guard House The Guard House is the building where the off-duty guards may be found. It is located in the northeast of the plantation and features a balcony overlooking the estate. Helvi's Shack Helvi's Shack is the home of the Camonna Tong member Mathesa Helvi who can be found within it. She has some valuable items hidden inside locked containers. Hlevala's Shack Hlevala's Shack is the residence of the plantation's foreman Hlevala Madalvel,Note to Hlevala who can be found here. Rethan's Shack Rethan's Shack is the home of a Battlemage called Bolayn Rethan. He stores multiple books and a number of valuable armor pieces in his hut. Shipping House The Shipping House is a building located closest to the small mooring area of the plantation. It stands in the shadow of the southern walls where stairs lead down to the near river. Storage Shack As its name states the Storage Shack is used for storing some of the plantations merchandise. The goods found here have nothing to do with the breeding of netches practiced on the plantation, though. Instead, vast amounts of the illegal substance Moon Sugar are hidden inside various containers. Tower Shack The Tower Shack is a small hut raised above the grounds of the plantation. Llaro Llethri resides within. Verethi and Dralor Verethi and Dralor serves as a comparatively roomy home for the two Thieves Guild members Guldrise Dralor and Ivrosa Verethi. The two can be encountered here. Quests Dealing with Orvas Dren Hlaalu Hortator Writ for Navil and Ranes Ienith Notable items Appearances * * es:Plantación Dren ru:Плантация Дрена pl:Plantacja Dren de:Dren-Plantage Category:Morrowind: Ascadian Isles Locations Category:Morrowind: Homes